megamanfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Maverick Hunter X: Giga Mission EX
Maverick Hunter X: Giga Mission EX is an unofficial fan-made game in development by the GigaEX Team. It features a new twist on the Mega Man X formula, where combat is given more focus and waves of enemies come after you as if in a beat 'em up styled game with many of the Mega Man X elements present such as the collectable upgrades and boss enemies. It also features a partner assist system where you can grow your teammates to your liking as you play along. The game also uses many branches of the Mega Man franchise to tell its story - the plot concerns the Limited Virus, from the Mega Mission card games, as well as the Force Metal ore from Command Mission (and its characters), and characters from the comic adaptations of the franchise such as Yoshihiro Iwamoto's Rockman X manga. 'Story' It is the year 22XX, after the Force Metal incident in the Giga City island. Although the Earth has been back on the path of recovery, the Sigma Virus still afflicts Reploidkind. Delacroix, a prominent Reploid Researcher, has made advancements in possibly neutralizing the virus for good with the Force Metal technology - however, the Cisthene Research Archipelago, where the studies were being conducted, has suddenly fallen silent and criminal activity began to pick up around the islands. To avoid public panic, X has been dispatched to the Island to investigate, but what will he find there? 'Characters' Main characters X - X is a Legendary Hunter awarded the S-Rank that has saved the world from the Maverick uprisings of masterminds such as Sigma and Redips time and again. He is said to have Limitless Potential and has evolved beyond his limitations discovering new powers thanks to this enigmatic feature. Although X has matured since his early days and will never hesitate to take action now, he's a pacifist at heart and always desires a diplomatic solution to the crises that Mavericks bring. *Weapons: X-Buster, Beam Saber Steel Massimo - Steel Massimo is Giga City's hero. Although he is not the original Steel Massimo, he inherited his armor with his predecessor's blessing. Originally, a Reploid that despised his own weakness, he rose to the occasion during the Rebellion Army's siege over the Force Metal technology. In trying to keep in line with his new image, though, Massimo tries to never show himself to be startled and aims to be coolheaded at all times - which many times end in him sounding quite comical even if he doesn't realize it. After shady characters attack Giga City in search of its Force Metal resources, Massimo ends up going to the Cisthene Archipelago to get to the bottom of things. *Weapon: Massive Lance Marty - Marty, the female pirate, is a longtime acquaintance of X's. She was originally a rescue reploid that was caught in the crossfire of Launch Octopus' rebellion and was saved by X. Ever since, she aided X whenever she could in his fight against Mavericks, but she has a strong willed personality and will only do what she pleases. That came to a head when she was recently set up and made to look like a Maverick. Marty was assigned a parole officer to keep her out of trouble until her sentence is up. Marty heads out to the Cisthene Archipelago trying to collect a bounty, though what exactly is that remains to be seen. Unbeknownst to her, her parole officer is following her tracks to ensure she stays out of trouble... *Weapon: Thalassa Blade chakrams Nastenka - Nastenka is an Elite Reploid built from Cossack Labs that chose to be a law enforcer of her own accord. She endured a grueling training under her tutor but they bonded in the process. She deeply admires X and partly because of that she tries to pursue peaceful solutions if possible. She's currently Marty's parole officer and despite their frequent fights, she believes she's a good person and wants to help her get out of her parole smoothly. As she's following Marty, she also ends up in the Cisthene Archipelago. *Weapon: Amaranth Exhaust tonfas Supporting Characters Nana - A gifted Reploid operator that also resided in Giga City and was saved by X and his friends during the Rebellion Army uprising, Nana comes with Massimo to the Cisthene Archipelago. Her firsthand experience with Force Metal makes her invaluable and she is truly an all-rounder when it comes to support operations, as she is able to give tactical information about enemy terrain, repair damaged mechaniloids, and build X and his team upgrades as well. Annette Delacroix - Likewise a gifted Reploid researcher in her own right, her expertise lays in dealing with Reploid ailments or upgrades mostly born of exterior factors. She worked as Doppler's Assistant during the first Limited breakout - but as all the involved have perished except for her, no one knows this fact. She was integral in quelling down remnants from the Limited incidents as well as estabilizing Reploids after the Doppler Town incident when Doppler's Antivirus was revealed to be a placebo. However, shortly after her research was established in the Cisthene Archipelago, unusual things begin to happen all around the islands... Atropos - A high ranking Lieutenant General that specialized in training elite Reploids for combat positions, she's the one that made Nastenka into a warrior. Recently retired from that duty, she began working as a bodyguard for the Cisthene researchers. She witnessed the fallout of the Eurasia incident, being part of the evacuation and relief efforts. As the case was swept under the rug due to lack of answers regarding the Zero Virus, she strongly distrusts the Maverick Hunters, especially X, Zero, and Axl, as all of their pasts are shrouded in mystery. Videos and Gameplay Boss System In Giga Mission EX, each boss has their own agenda and motivation. Instead of waiting for you at the end of the level they can interact with you as you're going deeper into their territory - and they might even help you if it suits them at the time. Confirmed bosses at the time: * Magma Dragoon Limited * Commander Yammark Limited 'Features' * An entirely new artstyle, reminiscent of both the Xtreme titles and GBA resolution. * A new breed of Mega Man gameplay with fighting game and beat 'em up touches - X can use both his X-Buster and the Beam Saber, with an enhanced moveset compared to his X6 incarnation, and fill up his Hyper Trigger gauge to unleash devastating combos! * An assist system where you can develop each partner as you like. * A world map in the vein of the Gargoyle's Quest/Demon's Crest games to incentivize exploration. 'See Also' *'GigaEX Team Youtube' - Official Youtube channel *'GigaEX Twitter' - Official Twitter account, including much Mega Man X trivia *'GameJolt Page' - Official GameJolt Page